moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Moshi Beanstalk
The Great Moshi Beanstalk is a magical beanstalk in Moshi Monsters, that sprouted on 5 August 2013 in the Mushroom area on the map. Waddling Floffles and Splendid Seedlings can be found around its grounds. The Beanstalk is separated in four sections, divided by height. Twaddleton is the surface, Grinchester and Lolly Landing follow up and Cloud Kingdom is the peak to the stalk. These areas are explored in a four-parter Mission. The Moshi Beanstalk features as a Moshi Beanstalk (Playset), which grands a code to the Beanstalk Slide item and the seedcode to the Moshling Truffle. Inhabitants *Twaddle and their family (Encountered and lives in Twaddleton) *Grinny (Encountered in Grinchester) *Slurpy (Encountered in Lolly Landing) *Weeny (Encountered in Cloud Kingdom) *Beanstalk Giant (Encountered and lives in Cloud Kingdom) Trailer Beanstalk Bounce In order to climb the beanstalk, players must play Beanstalk Bounce. There are three in each level (except in the Lolly Landing level, where there are only two). The first two (with the exception of Lolly Landing) are for Rox and XP, the third (or second for Lolly Landing) is for a Moshling. Overview Twaddleton Part 1 After climbing about 30.000 feet you reach Twaddleton. Elder Furi proclaims "Great cape japes! This will never do!". What is he doing halfway up a beanstalk? Not just A beanstalk; it's magic! Elder Furi explains he saw Dr. Strangeglove who was on his way to the top, where the magic only gets stronger, and if he takes control of it he might destroy Monstro City. Now you can claim you are no hero or that Monstro City can count on you. Saying you are no hero reveals you to not be your Super Moshi persona. Regardless, Elder Furi has faith in you. Elder Furi advices you to meet with the locals and to try open the door. Elder Furi then takes his leave to the Volcano, trusting you to safely and successfully return. The door is a puzzle with three round parts, just like the Green Hoodude ornament or Splutnik's door in the Engine Room. The round parts are to be found in the middle, on the right next to the cauldron, and somewhat higher on a pink doorstep. As you turn the shape accordingly to create a painting of a Waddling Floffle, the door open and reveals them. You friendly greet them but do not get it in return as the Moshling sounds alarms and drops a cage on you. Part 2 "We've caught the kidnapper" the Waddling Floffle proudly concludes. Confused, you ask them what you had done. "You know what you've done! I saw you and your rotten Glump here kidnapping my cousin!" They allow you to proof your innocence by looking around for clues. If you click the Glump that looks similair to Mustachio, they want to say something but are withheld as something is stuffed in their mouth. Twaddle says the caught "one of your friends" earlier. *On the upper left, in a hole in the door, gleams a golden Moustache Comb. It has the initials "SG" on them. The Waddling Floffle confirms the kidnapper did have a moustache. *On the right of the cauldron purges a walking cane. The Waddling Floffle recalls the kidnapper was waving it around like a sword. *In the upper middle, a purple glove is behind bars. Clicking it causes it to be spooked and come to live. The Waddling Floffle confirms the kidnapper had a purple glove "And the glove seemed to have a mind of its own!" Trivia: The purple hand is the clue that does the trick. Clicking it as your first clue results in having found all clues automatically, even if you have not. You conclude that the kidnapper must have been Dr. Strangeglove and Twaddle must admit that you look absolutely nothing like the kidnapper. "It's alright everyone" The Waddling Floffle shouts and their unseen house mates lift the cage. Part 3 The Waddling Floffle, now very happy to know you are trying to catch Dr. Strangeglove and save their cousin, decides to aid you. Even thought having mistaking you for Dr. Strangeglove, they do seem to know a thing or two such as Strangeglove's goal and what to do about it. "The Cloud Kingdom at the top of the stalk is a Moshling paradise! If Strangeglove gets a hold of all those Moshlings, he'll be able to create a Glump army!" "We need the Doctor's Glumping Potion recipe. With a tweak or two, we can make a De-Glumping Potion!" The Waddling Floffle suggest talking with the prisoner, the Glump that looks like Mustachio, who spits out exactly what you were looking for; the recipe. The Waddling Floffle somehow knowing how the potion works, makes a few tweaks to the recipe. Mushroom: left from you Sap Tap: Tap right from you. You need to click it 3 times to get a full bucket Beanstalk Bloom: Right from Twaddle. Tiki Feather: above The Waddling Floffle's entrace on the right. You put it all in the Cauldron. Having created the de-glumping potion, Twaddle wants to test it out and you suggest the Glump prisoner. Using the Tap Sap bucket, you need to scoop it in the Cauldron and drag the bucket to the Glump. "Gee thanks for saving me!", the other Waddling Floffle says, who finds being Glumped a scary experience. You tells them they can come with you which They agree with as you saved them so they're sure to be safe with you. The Waddling Floffle says you have saved their cousin, revealing Twaddle as a Glump was their kidnapped cousin all along. Trivia: The cousin you save is considered to be Twaddle, as they are the one in your zoo. The other Waddling Floffle is a character of their own and the cousin of Twaddle. Grinchester Part 1 The header is a lie, we are still in Twaddleton. Twaddle asks you what you are waiting for. "With my jumping skills we'll be able to reach Strangeglove in the blink of an eye!" (This is odd as to reach this segment, you have already jumped with aid of Twaddle. Even stranger, the in-storyline mini game of Beanstalk climbing does not feature a Moshling aid, so Twaddle cannot help you at all) In the minigame, Glumps (Fabio, Mustachio, Bruiser, Bloopy and Podge) are falling down the beanstalk. Reaching some sort of outer root, you ask yourself why it is raining Glumps. Mustachio, Podge, Fishlips, Rocko, Black Jack. On a hanging root, floating eyes and a grin appear (as the Cheshire cat does in Alice in Wonderland) and the Moshling reveals themselves. They reveal themselves to be Grinny the Persuasive Pusskins. Asking them if they have seen Dr. Strangeglove results them to utter "Dr. Strangewhat?" You describe him as "strange, wearing a glove and having a twirly mustache.". Now Grinny does remember him and says he's up his way on the beanstalk. "Which way should I go? Won't you tell me?" (ref to Alice in Wonderland) Grinny tells you there is one safe way to follow him but it is a secret path and you firstly need to solve a riddle: Juicy lemons, demin jeans, fresh cut grass and fire engines! On the left you see four stones with paw prints. The paw prints show different numbers of toebeans meant to lead you offtrack. "Think of colours" Grinny adviced with the riddle. Lemons are yellow, Denim Jeans are blue, grass is green and fire is red. The secret path reveals, within the beanstalk. Grinny says to get inside quick, for you do not have much time. Part 2 "I cant see my paw in front of my face!" a text balloon in black space shouts. "We need to lit up the place" reply the floating eyes and grin. Grinny's eye emit light which causes the place to be faintly clearer. With Grinny's light, you both see a machine which you suspect to power the main lights in the beanstalk. Circuit Smasher let me handle this Lolly Landing You meet Slurpy, confront Dr. Stangeglove who tells you the treasure is all his? A giant blue hand suddenly grabs him. This is the last time we see him. Cloud Kingdom *Burnie (Fellow cages, aid, among the fleeing row) *Humphrey (Fellow cages playing harmonica, among the fleeing row) *Rocky (Fellow cages, among the fleeing row) *I.G.G.Y. (Fellow cages, aid, among the fleeing row) *Hot Wings (In-game debut) (Fellow cages, among the fleeing row) *Scamp (Among the fleeing row) *Snookums (Among the fleeing row) After climbing together with Slurpy, you somehow blanked out somewhere. You wake up in a birdcage in a giant kitchen, with Moshlings in separate cages surrounding you. Twaddle nor Grinny or Slurpy seems to be present. In your cage is a big oil lamp. You wonder if anything happens if you rub it. Being able to reach I.G.G.Y.'s cage, you get them out of there acting as if they have less business to be here than everyone else. As I.G.G.Y.'s common use in this game, you use them to rub the lamp. Nothing happens. Putting your fairy tale hopes aside, you decide to just use the oil lamp for its regular function and request Burnie to lit it. Burnie is out of gas, so you have to grab food for them. Around your cage is a candy cane and a chilli pepper and all the way at the end of the table is a cake you can somehow reach. Dragging it all to Burnie makes them cough up a flare. "Owee! Ow! Ow! Hot-hot-hot!!!" a muffled voice utters from the lamp, as it jumps up and down. Sounds like someone is in there after all. Grabbing a thimble and dunking it in a little pool of water that somehow does not leak out, you put the fire out. From the lamp emerges a little genie called Weenie. The first thing you do is ask Weenie for a wish which is a completed Moshling collection. Weenie opposes and calls it silly, for only through hard work can you complete such a thing. Weenie asks who lit their lamp. You can blame Burnie to which Weenie remarks to never trust a Frazzledragon, not even small ones. Weenie and the other Moshlings -and probably you too- happen to be part of a Giant's toy collection. Weenie says to have fulfilled all the Giant's wishes but he wants more. Asking what the Giant even wished for, Weenie finds escaping more of a topic right now and demands "OPEN SAYS ME!" as the cage bursts. "WHERE ARE MY TOYS!!! I WANT TO PLAY!!!" the Giant yells. You needing to escape, Weenie decides to try outrun the giant. Weenie is a rather confident individual, shouting nasty insults to the Giant to get his attention. The giant does not seem to really register the insults and just tries to grab his toy that is too fast for him. Weenie, proud of themself, approaches you as an successor....but you just still both stand in the same spot as where you started and the giant is right behind the both of you. "The only way to escape is up!" Weenie figures. Grab onto me! Trivia: Glumps are still shown to rain, but the source is unknown as Dr. Strangeglove was not seen after the end of part 3 where the Giant grabbed him. Going up evading the Giant's grabby hand, you reach a bell that falls on top of the Giants head, who passes out due to the impact. Weenie does not want to return to his lamp and asks to come with you. Confetti falls from the sky as a queue of Moshlings leaves the Giant's home. Gallery Mission TGMB Weenie Lamp.png The Beanstalk Beanstalk.PNG Beanstalk Part 2.PNG Lolly Landing BS.PNG BS LL CK.PNG 'What's New' Adverts LN 2.PNG LN 3.PNG LN 4.PNG LN 1.PNG Pop-Ups Beanstalk Pop Up.PNG Out Now Pop Up.PNG BS Pop Up.PNG Grinchester Pop Up.PNG Lolly Landing Pop Up.PNG Pop Up BS.jpg Pop up BS 2.PNG beanstalk_week4.jpg Homepage Posts BS Out Now.jpg Week2_Image1_OutNow-cloudai-75cae19701d130afafad322824e67dfb.jpg BS Power Ups.jpg week3_part3-outnow-8bfe954210fe689d0c4c213d1d45b31d.jpg week4_part4-out-monday-26th-636b43dbc5945226084408fdbdbbac37.jpg Promotion Beanstalk Play Now.png Beanstalk Twitter 2.png Beanstalk Twitter.png BS Play Now.jpg BeanstalkWidget2.jpg Great moshi beanstalk trailer preview.jpg Category:Missions Category:Locations